Overlord Smut
by dogggo76
Summary: I've found rule 34 to be a bit lacking on Overlord Fanfiction, so I'm dumping every weird scenario that pops into my head! Lolicon, incest and more! You've been warned...
1. Aura's 'Special' Massage

Demon!Ainz is bored and heads to the spa, where he finds Aura. He then gets the great idea to give her a special 'Massage'.

Tell me anything else you want!

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on his throne. He had been in the New World for several days now, and had enjoyed everything Nazarick had to offer. As a Succubus Emperor, he had an immense appetite, both for food and for women. Albedo, Shalltear and the Pleiades had occupied him, but now he was bored.

After a few minutes, he decided to go to the spa. To his surprise, the men's room was occupied by Aura. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that hugged her petite form. While not a woman yet, Aura had small breasts and nice hips. She was a growing girl.

"Hello, Aura. Why are you in the men's spa?"

"Ainz-sama! I'm sorry! I was with Albedo and Shalltear in the other room, but they wouldn't stop talking about...um..." Aura looked really embarassed.

"About what?" Ainz asked. Aura flushed.

"About your body, and you touching them, and how it felt."

Oh, so that's why she was here! Well, he decided to have some fun. After all, he hadn't relieved himself in several hours.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It was just a massage." Poor Aura didn't know what sex was.

"Oh, ok..." Now she looked jealous. Did she want him to touch her? She always loved it when he pet her head, maybe she wanted something more.

"Would you like a massage, Aura?" Ainz asked. He knew her answer.

"W-well, if it isn't too much trouble, I know you came here to relax."

"Nonsense! Nothing's more important than making such a cute little girl happy!" Oh, but what would he do to the cute little girl?

Ainz slid into the warm water, next to Aura. He touched her arm and she blushed.

"Here, sit on my lap."

Aura moved over to his lap. Ainz's member hardened with the weight.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Now, let me touch you."

Ainz started at her tiny feet. They were so soft. He slowly brought his hands up, to her thighs. Then her calves. He stopped at her groin and applied a bit of pressure. Aura squeaked as pleasure she had never felt before shot through her body. Ainz's hands were so wonderful, touching her body.

But after a second, Ainz moved his hands up to her covered stomache. He was patient, and would come back to that later. Aura relaxed in his lap as he continued moving upwards, again pausing at her budding breasts before resting at her shoulders.

"How was that, Aura?" Ainz's deep baritone woke up the girl from dreamland. She had never understood what Albedo and Shalltear meant when talking about Ainz touching them. Sure, it felt great when he pet her head, but this...this was so much better.

"I've never felt so good before!" Aura was so happy that her master touched her like he had the older women. Now she understood what they meant.

"Would you like me to continue? I can make you feel even better."

Without waiting for an answer, Ainz started rubbing circles into Aura's back. She moaned in contentment, much like how a kitten might purr when you pet it.

While massaging Aura's back, Ainz sniffed the air. Oh, she was growing into a woman, because he could smell her lust. He loved that smell of carnal need. It was extremely faint, but his demon senses could pick it up. It would take time, but Ainz would make her wet enough that a mere human could smell her. He licked her exposed neck, loving how she shivered at her master's touch. She tasted clean and unsploiled.

While this was happening, Ainz slowly moved his hands from Aura's back to her front. Eventually, he was moving his hands in small circles across her breasts.

"You're touching my breasts!"

"Do you want me to stop? Don't you feel good?" He already knew the answer, because he could feel her erect nipples through the bathing suit.

"No! Don't stop, feels good, but weird. I feel really warm. What's happening?"

What a sweet little girl. Ainz would teach her all about sex, and make her his. But maybe he would mess with the young elf first.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly natural. It's just my hands are moving across your body so much that it's warming up. Here, let's move your swimsuit down so you can cool off a bit"

Aura knew that no one was supposed to see her breasts, much less touch them. But this was Ainz, her kind master, who stayed behind when the other Supreme Beings left. She would do anything he told her to do, because her body and soul belonged to him forever. And his hands felt so good, and she felt really warm, so she should cool down.

So, Ainz moved the shoulder straps off her arms and pulled the top of the swim suit down to her belly, exposing to small, perky breasts to the air. At the sight of them he briefly lost control and immediately started groping Aura. She squirmed with pleasure. It was so much fun, tricking little kids!

"How's that, Aura? Did you cool off a bit? Here, I'll touch you some more." Ainz pinched her right nipple. She squealed. She'd never felt so good before!

"No, I feel even warmer, but it's so good! Please, touch me more!"

Aura was shifting around constantly on Ainz's lap, and his member was loving it. But he needed to be patient. He wanted some more foreplay.

"Well, maybe it's because the water in the pool is so warm. Here, I'll put some cool water on your breasts, maybe that'll help."

As soon as he finished speaking, Ainz leaned over and started sucking on Aura's left breast. It felt so good underneath his tongue, as he gently bit on her nipple. Aura was shocked; Ainz cared so much about her wellbeing that he would degrade himself by sucking her breast, just to make her feel better? She felt her infinite loyalty towards him increase. But sadly, it wasn't working.

"Uh...Ainz-sama...I'm just getting warmer...I'm sorry, it must be my fault..." Aura could barely speak, it felt so good. Ainz just smiled and kept groping and sucking her.

"It's getting worse! Ainz-sama, I feel so good...Ainz-sama...Ainz-sama!" Aura couldn't take the pleasure anymore, and for the first time in her life, she came.

Ainz lifted his head and stared at Aura. He could smell her excited womanhood, and felt her juices soaking his groin. He couldn't take this for much longer. Now, he would turn his attention lower. At the same time, Aura was mortified and jumped out of the pool. Ainz was being so nice, giving her a massage, and then she peed herself! She couldn't believe what she had donw. He would never touch her again.

"I'm so sorry, Ainz'sama! Please, I didn't mean to pee myself! I didn't mean to!" Aura shrunk away from his inscrutable face.

"It's fine, Aura. In fact, I should be apologizing; I excited you too much. Please forgive me." Ainz laughed internally at Aura's shocked face.

"No! This isn't your fault! Please, don't apologize to me! As a creation of the Supreme Beings, it's my job to do whatever you want! I failed!" After what she had done, he was apologizing? He truly was the kindest Supreme Being.

Ainz came up with a plan to get what he wanted from innocent, naive Aura.

"Then how about we call it a truce; I'll say it wasn't my fault, but I'll help you clean up."

"Ok." Aura was just relieved Ainz had dropped it.

"Take off your swimsuit, and I'll get you cleaned up."

Aura knew that no one was supposed to see her naked, even more so than touch her breasts. But after all the trouble she'd caused, this was the least she could do. So she slowly slipped off her soiled swimsuit off her lithe legs and placed them to the side. Ainz took a hankerchief out of his inventory.

"Now, lie down and spread your legs."

Aura was embarassed. Ainz didn't want to see her dirty vagina. She didn't dare look, and didn't notice that the liquid leaking out was white, not yellow.

Ainz stared at the unclaimed treasure box before him for several seconds, in awe. Aura was hairless, and so nothing was hidden. A tiny clit, on top of a small, soft slit. So young, so precious, and he had made her cum for the first time. It was more than he had expected for someone her age, but still not much. She smelled so good, he wanted to take her right there. But he would wait for another few minutes.

"Here, I'll wipe it up." Ainz gently wiped up Aura's cum. She shivered in pleasure as the soft cloth brushed against her clit. She sighed in disapointment when he finished.

"What's that, did that feel good?"

"I'm starting to feel warm again, but down there." Aura couldn't admit that she wanted Ainz to touch her vagina. It was so embarassing.

"Shhh...it's ok, you don't have to say. But if it's feeling warm, I should cool you down with my cool hands. Her clit was very erect.

"No! No...don't touch me there, I'm dirty..."

"It's fine. If it makes you happy, then it's fine." Oh, she was so lucky to serve such a caring master!

Ainz slowly rubbed closer and closer, until his hand was right on top of Aura's slit. He paused for a second, and then inserted a finger. Se was so goddamn tight! And now there was no doubt about her virginity, because he could feel her hymen!

"Ohh!" Aura moaned as she felt even better than she had before.

Ainz added a second finger and increased the frequency. Soon, Aura was even wetter then before. Her scent filled the air.

"Ainz-sama! I'm feeling really warm again!" Oh, this was good. Now he would taste her.

"Well, then I guess I'll use my mouth like before." And without waiting, he immediately took out his soaking hands and started licking Aura's pussy. It was so delicious and wet, and Aura was bucking like crazy...when she came a few seconds later, he lost all control. He ripped off his bathing shorts, took out his 7 inch penis and penetrated Aura. He didn't care about what she felt anymore, he just wanted to claim this small, delicious fucktoy as his own.

Ainz's giant cock shredded Aura's hymen. As he started thrusting. She cried out in pain. She didn't know what was happening. She knew what a penis was, she'd seen Mare naked a few times, but this one was so big! And why was it in her vagina? She felt like she was going to burst!

The pain quickly subsided as Aura's body healed itself and was replaced by even more pleasure. Ainz was inside her. He just went deeper and deeper. She was in a state of euphoria, being completely dominated by the one person she would ever call master. It was bliss.

Ainz was feeling similar emotions. Aura was so tight! So small! No other pussy had ever held onto his dick like this! This was the best sex he had ever had. After only a few minutes, Ainz felt himself reaching the end. He increased the pace, going in and out every second, until, with a giant push, he came in Aura. For several seconds, thick cum spurted into her pussy. Ainz wasn't worried about her getting pregnant, there were several contraceptive potions and items. He could enjoy himself. And he had. This was great.

"Good girl, Aura."


	2. A Nice Distraction

Three days later, Aura gets horny and Ainz left to be an adventurer. She goes to Mare, hoping for a distraction.

Please, give me any other suggestions you have!

* * *

It had been three days since Aura's massage. Ainz-sama, in his boundless wisdom, had decided to go off as an adventurer to gather information. Of course, he would accomplish a dozen other amazing things with that one move, but Aura was nowhere near smart enough to know. Even Demiurge had only thought of seven.

Aura kept on replaying that wonderful afternoon in her mind. When Ainz-sama had finished using her body, as was his eternal right, he had left her alone, her body still quivering, her cunt dripping with their cum. It was the most amazing thing the little elf girl had ever experienced. It had sated some need ingrained deep in her body that she hadn't even known existed.

But that was three days ago. Ainz-sama's beautiful body filled Aura's dreams, him pleasuring her in ways she had never imagined before. He would touch and lick her, and then take out his gigantic penis and slide it in. Aura found herself growing warm at the very thought of it, and felt her nipples harden. She wanted Ainz-sama.

Looking around, Aura realised she was in her room, in the treehouse created for her and Mare. She didn't know how long she had spent sitting on her bed, daydreaming. But she needed to move. There was a fire in her body that could only be quenched by Ainz-sama's touch, but he wasn't in Nazarick. Not that she would impose her selfish will upon her benevolent master! He, as a Supreme Being, went wherever he wished.

Aura decided to check on Mare. Maybe he could occupy her. He was probably sleeping, like always. So, without knocking, she entered his room- only to be greeted with a very naked Mare.

"Au-Aura! I'm getting dressed!" Mare stammered in embarassment. Aura didn't answer. She was fixated on something.

Aura had seen Mare naked before, but had never really cared. After being touched by Ainz, and the subsequent withdrawal, she saw him in a different light. Smooth skin, toned muscles, and most importantly, a penis. Mare would make a great distraction.

"Mare, come here!" Aura ordered as he put back on his underwear and skirt. The little brother obliged.

"W-what do you want?"

"Little brothers obey their big sisters, right?"

"Of course! That's what Bukubukuchagama-sama said!"

"Good. Then close your eyes and hold out your hand."

As Mare did as instructed, Aura took off her shirt. She was a bit nervous, but Ainz had shown her it was okay to be touched like that. And besides, Mare had to do what she wanted. She was the big sister, after all. So, she grabbed his hand and placed in on her right breast. Immediately, she felt pleasure, although not as much as from Ainz-sama.

"Wh-what's this? Can I look now?" Mare asked. He wasn't sure what was going on. He liked squeezing whatever he was touching. It was soft and warm.

"Don't look! And squeeze your hand more!" Aura stifled a moan when Mare's palm brushed against her sensitive nipple.

"That's good! Ahh... bring your other hand up! And don't look!" Aura instructed.

The little girl couldn't hold back her moans anymore.

"Oh...Mare, good job...ohh...Ainz-sama!"

Mare couldn't stop his curiosity, little brother or not, and snuck a peek. What he saw shocked him; he was touching Aura's breasts!

"N-no! Wh-what's going on?" The little boy immediately withdrew his hands like they'd been burned. He wasn't supposed to touch his sister like that!

"No, don't stop!"

"I-I'm not supposed to touch you like that!"

"It's fine, you idiot! Ainz-sama did it to me!" What? Ainz-sama had touched Aura like that? Mare supposed it was fine if Ainz-sama had touched Aura's breasts as well.

"Oh, ok. But when? And why?"

"I was in the men's spa, and he saw me and gave me a special massage." Mare wished he had gotten a special massage from Ainz-sama.

"But then I felt really warm, so he took off my clothes and rubbed my to cool down. When it didn't work, he licked me. And then...um...he touched my vagina and licked me there, and put his penis in it. It felt really good and I want him to touch me again, but he left three days ago and I need him!" Aura was practically sobbing at the end of the statement. Mare felt bad for her. She just missed Ainz-sama, as did all of Nazarick. She just wanted to be reminded of Ainz-sama's touch. Mare knew what to do.

"How were you sitting?" he asked.

"I was on his lap."

Mare sat down on his bed and pulled Aura onto his lap.

"And he touched your breasts?"

"Yeah."

Mare reached over anded started fondling Aura's breasts. He noticed her nipples were stiff and experimentaly brushed a finger over them. When Aura moaned, he kept on playing with them. For some reason, having Aura on Mare's lap and touching her made his penis harden.

"Oh...now lick my breasts, Mare!"

Mare bent over and flicked a tongue over Aura's breasts. He liked tasting them, but he didn't know why. After another minute, Aura pulled down her shorts. She couldn't take the stimulation for much longer.

"Touch my vagina, Mare! Touch me like Ainz-sama did!"

Mare wanted to touch Aura's vagina. He didn't know why, but just staring at the smooth, wet skin made his penis throb. He started to feel warm. He slowly slid his hand down Aura's belly until he reached what he wanted. After a few seconds of shock, and several hard throbs, Mare inserted a finger into the his sister's cunt. He didn't know why, it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Aura moaned again.

"Yeah, put your finger in, Mare..." The elf girl was in heat and needed this so badly. Mare started pumping his finger in and out, rubbing her clitoris as he did so. His penis felt like it was going to explode.

"I...m-my penis feels really warm..."

"Oh, like I do! Well, then we'll do what Ainz-sama did! Take it out!"

Mare was uncomfortable with his sister seeing his penis again, but Ainz-sama was always right. And it felt so weird, but in a good way. He lowered his underwear, and Aura squirmed on his lap until she could see it. It wasn't nearly as big as Ainz's, but five inches was pretty good for someone as young as Mare. Aura touched it as Ainz-sama had touched her, and this time it was Mare who moaned. He had never felt so good before!

"Au-Aura! It's so good..."

"See? That's why you listen to me!" Aura said as she started stroking the penis. She had never gotten a good look an Ainz-sama's, so she made sure to run her small hands all around it.

"I'm starting to feel warm, like you said!"

"I'm also warm. We should cool eachother off!"

Aura pushed Mare down on the bed and turned around, shoving her cute butt and seeping cunt into his face.

"Lick me! Like Ainz-sama did!" Aura was getting really excited. Mare cautiously poked his tongue out. To his surprise, he liked Aura's taste. He started licking vigorously. Aura, not to be outdone, shoved Mare's dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She instictively grinded her butt onto her brother's face to increase the rate, and he grabbed her head and pounded it onto his groin. Mare never knew his sister tasted so great, or could make him feel so good! They went faster and faster, increasing the frantic tempo of their pleasuring, until it became to much to handle. With a grunt, Mare emptied his entire load into Aura's mouth, as her juices spurted all over his face.

"Ah...Ainz-sama...so good..." Aura was lost to her fantasies of her immortal master. She starting dozing off, and was shocked when Mare suddenly flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Aura just wanted to go to sleep.

"I...I want more, Aura." Mare wasn't finished. He knew what sex was. He had read about it a few times while reading. And he knew it would feel even better if he put his penis into Aura's vagina. Or as one of Peroroncino's books called it, her perfect little cunt.

"No, I want to sleep. Leave me alone."

"N-no, Aura. I-I'm going to fuck you." And with that, Mare thrust his dick into his sister. She yelped in surprise. She tried to get up, be he was pinning her down.

"Mare, stop!"

"Why? Didn't Ainz-sama do this to you?"

"I wanted this to be just for him! Then he would do it again to me!"

"No! You don't get Ainz-sama all to yourself!" Mare penetrated Aura deeper and deeper with each thrust, until he was going the full length each time. It felt so good! Like a hundred tongues, all around his dick! And it was fine for him to do this, because Ainz-sama had done so already!

"Just let me finish and you can leave."

"Fine..."

Mare kept on thrusting for several minutes, until he reached his climax. His sperm spurted out for several seconds and filled Aura's womb. She would need a contraceptive potion for sure. Spent, Mare collapsed on his sister, with his dick still inserted.

"Ahh...we should do this again..." Mare started to drift off.

"Get off me, you idiot!"


	3. Clementine's Punishment

I've always felt that Clementine got off to easy. She insulted Ainz, and then had the gall to attack him! And then she was given the honor of dying in his arms! She's been such a naughty girl. I'll punish her and teach her some obedience!

Ainz POV

Ainz was in a graveyard, posing as Momon, the Dark Hero. Narberal Gamma, AKA Nabe, was there as well. They were facing a group of weird death cultists and a crazy lady. The crazy lady had kidnapped some boy, because he had the ability to use any magic item. The cultists wanted him for some stupid ritual. She had also killed an adventurer team who was with him. Ainz, as Momon, had promised the boy's grandmother he would be returned safely, because she was a talented and influential potionmaker. So now he needed to kill them all, because he had liked those adventurers, he wanted the potionmaker to owe him, he wanted the boy's ability and because was VERY pissed off.

This was not a good day.

"Nabe. Kill those cultists. I will deal with the woman."

Narberal nodded in confirmation. The woman laughed. She stepped forward.

"So, you think you can deal with me? You must be crazy, to challenge me, Lady Clementine, on your own!" That pissed Ainz off even more. This...Clementine was an ant compared to his power. He would destroy her.

"We will see. Now, why don't we move away from the others, so that we may have a fair fight?"

"Hmph. Fine. It's your death wish."

As they walked away, Narberal started attacking the cultists. Ainz knew she would win, so he wasn't worried. After a minute of walking, he stopped.

"This should be enough." Clementine grinned.

"So, can I kill you now? Such a big, strong man...I'll slice you to bits!" She dropped her cloak. Her armor was almost nonexistent, covering only her cleavage and hips. Ainz approved of her outfit.

"You can try". At that, Clementine gripped her stiletos and darted forward. Ainz swung his sword, but she activated a martial art and blocked it. After the quick exchange, she jumped back to her previous spot.

"Heh, you're pretty strong! But slow." Clementine smirked. Ainz said nothing. "Oh, the strong, silent type. Doesn't matter. I'll hear your screams as I cut out your guts!"

Ainz swung at Clementine, but this time she dodged his swords, using another martial art, and attampted to stab him through his visor. This annoyed him. Why couldn't she just accept her death?

"Ha-ha! Too slow! You're a pretty terrible warrior, you know," Clementine mocked.

"You wish it were true. I don't even need my swords to defeat you!" Ainz said, as he dropped his swords on the ground. "Come at me!"

Clementine was furious. "You-you won't even fight me with your swords? I was going to slowly bleed you to death, but I'm ending this now! No one underestimates Lady Clementine!" she shrieked. She was shaking in anger.

Clementine took hold of her stilletos again, and bent low, like a crouching tiger. Then, with a yell, she raced towards the disguised demon. She jumped onto Ainz and held onto him with her legs. She then stabbed him through the visor again, with both daggers and activated their enchantments. One dispersed a mild electrical shock, while the other created a small fireball. All of the damage was negated by Ainz's natural defense. It did nothing.

"Hahaha! Too slow after all-huh?" While Clementine was celebrating, Ainz swung an arm and grasped her throat. He held her up, like a fisherman might hold a prize fish.

"So, how did it feel to fight a demon mage who didn't use magic?" Ainz asked, as he vanished his helmet. Clementine gasped a bit, and tried to punch him. He felt nothing.

"I told you you had no chance at defeating me. And now you will pay for your foolishness." Ainz said, while looking at the writhing woman. He had wanted to kill her, but now... long, athletic legs, large breasts and a pretty face. This cute lady was at his complete mercy. That sounded pretty good, considering Ainz had only had sex with Narberal for the past few days, and was quite bored with her body. And he REALLY wanted to teach Clementine a lesson, for ruining his day so much.

Clementine passed out due to a lack of Oxygen, and Ainz threw her onto the ground. He would have Shalltear pick her up, and send her to the frozen prison.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Clementine POV

Clementine woke up, with a massive headache. She tried to get up, only to find out she was chained to her bed. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. She seemed to be in a dungeon, on a stone table. She was wearing nothing and was gagged. Clementine tried to get out of the chains, but they were incredibly strong. Stronger than adamantite, even. As she desperately tried to escape, something moved within the shadows, and a demon walked up to her. It was six and a half feet tall, with a handsome face and pitch black horns that curled around hair of the same color. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened the night before. The fight with that dumb adventurer, the fight, and- no!

"So, do you remember what happened? Do you remember how easily I defeated you?" Ainz asked. Clementine strained, but she couldn't break the chains. That demon had survived her attack, and then choked her! How? Lady Clementine was undefeatable!

Clementine tried to yell at the demon, but couldn't get the gag out. When the demon's gaze drifted from her face, she tried to cover her breasts, but couldn't move her arms. And when it went even lower, all she could do was squeeze her legs together to hide her pussy.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! My true name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I am the last of the Supreme Beings, and ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. I will give you our full hospitality!"

Ainz POV

Oh, this squirming, scared woman was just perfect! Her breasts bounced wildly as she wiggled around, to no avail. She tried to cover them up, but the chains were tight. And so, Ainz looked down- to find a beautiful, shaven cunt! So soft, so smooth! Like that of a virgin! He felt his dick harden.

"You thought you could kill me. You thought you were stronger. And now you're in chains, naked, for me." Ainz laughed at the terror he saw. He was a sex demon, and he would have sex!

Ainz leaned over the table, and cupped Clementine's face. She was so small and delicate.

"You have a lovely face, Clementine. And a lovely body to go with it. Don't worry, a proper gentleman knows how to take care of a lady."

The horny demon slowly lowered his head. In one swift motion, he took off the gag and kissed Clementine. She tried to jerk her head away, but he held her in place. He kissed her passionately, and pushed his tongue against her plump lips. She resisted at first, but then opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside. She immediately tried to bite it, but nearly broke her teeth instead. He lifted his head and put back the gag.

"So, a lady who refuses a gentleman's hospitality. I'll teach you to accept it." Ainz laughed maliciously. He could see Clementine pale in fear.

Ainz trailed his hands down to Clementine's breasts. She shrieked through the gag and strained, but couldn't stop him. He playfully poked and prodded them, enjoying the bounciness.

"You have wonderful breasts! I just want to play with them all day!" Ainz said, as his dick throbbed against his pants. He started groping Clementine, kneading her breasts as she glared at him. After a minute, he pinched her right nipple. She shrieked again, this time in pain. But, was that a familiar scent in the air? The scent of lust?

"Oh, so you're a masochist! You like it when I do this!" Ainz pinched Clementine again. "And this!" He pinched both nipples. "And this!" Now, he bent his head and started biting her left nipple, while pinching her right. She moaned, but tried to cover it up and glared even more.

The scent grew stronger. He kept biting and pinching Clementine until she spazmed. It filled the air as she tried and failed to hide another moan. She started crying at her weakness.

"Ah, what a dirty girl, to enjoy pain. But if you enjoy this so much, as a good host, I must continue!" Ainz's mouth trailed lower, to Clementine's stomach, where he licked her smooth skin. And lower, to her waist. Right before Ainz could taste Clementine's pussy, she managed to spit out the gag.

"Please! No! Don't touch me there!" Clementine cried out. Ainz lifted his face and looked at her.

"Not so arrogant now, are you?"

"N-no." Clementine's arrogance was gone.

"What don't you want me to touch?" Ainz was enjoying this.

"My-my pussy."

"Saying please goes a long way. And call me Ainz-sama." Oh, he was REALLY enjoying this!

"Please don't touch my pussy, Ainz-sama!" Clementine was desperate.

"Well, the thing is, I've been a pretty good host. I was a gentleman, and I treated you like how every lady should be. But now, I thnk it's my turn to have fun."

"N-no!" Clementine cried out, just as Ainz's head dipped back down. Clementine squeezed her legs to stop his tongue, but grabbed them and spread them apart. He gently licked her outer folds, loving how she shivered in horror and delight. Her cunt was sopping wet from her climax, and it was delicious. His tongue slowly proped deeper and deeper, scraping over her clitoris and going inside her pussy.

Clementine couldn't resist the pleasure anymore. Ainz let go of her legs. One hand started fingering her with his tongue, while the other played with her ass. Eventually, he had two fingers and his tongue penetrating her vagina, with another finger going up her asshole. Her body was warm and pliant, and her juices streamed out. Clementine had never felt that good before.

Just as Clementine was about to climax, Ainz left her body and stepped back. She groaned in need of release.

"Oh, so you do want me! Well, all you need to do is ask." Ainz grinned. He lowered his pants, showing off his fully erect dick. Using his sex demon racial abilities, he made it 8 inches long and ridged.

"Please, Ainz-sama! I want your dick! Put it in my pussy!" Clementine cried out. She would do anything for that pleasure again.

Ainz didn't bother answering. He climbed on top of Clementine and rammed his dick into her pussy. Despite all of the lubrification, it was too big for her. The tight fit felt amazing to Ainz, and Clementine loved the pain. He pushed it as deep as it would go, until it scraped against the edge of her uterus. Her body clenched around Ainz's dick, surrounding it completely with her warm flesh. He pulled out, and slammed back in. Clementine's breasts bounced from the shock, and Ainz started groping them with giant, monstrous paws. He went again and again, using Clementine as he wished. At some point, it stopped being pleasurable for her and just painful. Her vagina was stretched and bleeding, and her breasts were bruised. But still, Ainz kept thrusting.

"S-stop...Ainz-sama...it hurts..." Clementine was crying. Ainz ignored her and kept thrusting. He went faster and faster, until each pound bruised her bones. Ainz lost control at the pleasure, and starting using force humans were not meant to take. His grip tightened and the pleasure mounted, until finally- it was too much.

Ainz's thick seed spurted out, directly into Clementine's womb. It went on for several seconds, until both Ainz's seed, libido and frustration had left him. After a moment, he pulled out and admired his handiwork. A young woman, bruised and battered. He had swayed her to his side, and then punished her for her sins. She was a broken, crying mess.

"Ah...it's good to be me...now, how's next?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews/ insults! And PervySageChuck liked this? Great! Keep the reviews coming!


	4. Aura on Earth p1

So, after reading all of your great suggestions (from Mare/Pleiades, to me/hell), I've decided to ignore them, this is all about Aura! Yeah, sorry, I just love her innocent little body so much. Oh, what I would do to her...

* * *

"Everyone left... Yggdrasil is shutting down forever... Those stupid laws meant I never did get to touch you... Goodbye, Aura."

Aura was heartbroken. Momonga, the last Supreme Being, was leaving. Why did they have to leave? What did they do wrong? What did she do wrong? She wanted to cry out, to beg her master to stay, but her lips wouldn't move. She wasn't allowed to move. The world disappeared around her, and the last Supreme Being faded out of existence.

'Please, Momonga... if you can't stay, take me with you...'

* * *

Aura woke up in a dark room. Thanks to her racial Dark Vision ability, she could see everythings with perfect clarity. The room was bare, except for a strange looking seat in the middle.

'Where am I? What happened? Is... is this the realm of the Supreme Beings?'

The little elf could feel a Supreme Being's presence nearby, so she wasn't worried. She was just curious. After a minute of looking around, she decided to explore. One room seemed to be a kitchen, filled with machines that she had never seen before. Another was a bathroom. And the last room-

'Momonga-sama! You're a human! This is your bedroom!'

Aura instinctively knew who lay in front of her. No mortal container could hide her master's power, wisdom and beauty. This was his bedroom! She hurriedly jumped out. She wouldn't dare disturb a Supreme Being's sleep. But what was this place? It was small, and scarcely furnished, not worthy of being his home.

"What? Who's there?" A tired, yet kingly voice asked. Aura felt fear. She had woken Momonga-sama up! She was lucky he had decided to take her with him, what if he left?

"I- it's Aura, Momonga-sama. I'm sorry for waking you up!"

"What the hell?" Momonga-sama looked at Aura. She quivered. She couldn't be alone!

"Oh, I see. I missed you so much, I dreamt of you." Ainz murmured.

Momonga-sama had missed her? He brought her here? Aura was euphoric. She felt her boundless loyalty towards the last Supreme Being increase. Her god wanted her with him. She was forgiven.

"Come here, Aura. I always wanted you, but I couldn't." Momonga-sama said.

'Momonga-sama wants me!'

Aura walked carefully to her master. He reached out his arms and brought her into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad I can hold you now, Aura." Momonga-sama murmured. Aura's heart fluttered.

"I-I'm glad too."

Momonga-sama leaned back onto his bed, and brought Aura with him. She was now lying on his chest, in shock. His hands started to move over her body, tracing her hips and stomach, before resting on her breasts.

'Momonga-sama is holding me! I can't believe it! His hands feel so good on my chest!'

"You have a nice body, Aura. You're almost a woman, you know."

Momonga then flipped to his side and pressed his chest into Aura's back as his hands rubbed Aura's undeveloped breasts. They were now spooning. Aura moaned at the pleasure she felt. Being held by a Supreme Being... feeling his skin on hers... it was amazing.

"But I'm so tired..."

After a moment, Momonga'sama fell asleep, Aura in his arms. She sighed in disappointment, then berated herself.

'It's my fault he's asleep! I should be grateful he deigned to touch me! And, what was that? Why did my breasts feel good? I feel weird...'

The little elf girl suddenly felt something in between in her legs. It was hard and warm, coming from Momonga-sama's groin. Was it his penis? Even through his pyjamas and her shorts, she could feel it's heat. It felt really weird, because it was pressing right against her vagina. She tried to move away, but her master's arms tightened and kept her in place. It twitched and brushed against her soft folds, making her feel hot and weird.

Momonga-sama, still sleeping, started to buck his hips. His penis started rubbing against her vagina, getting bigger, and his hands started pinching her nipples through her shirt. It hurt a bit.

'Momonga-sama can do anything he wants to my body, no matter how much it hurts! I belong to him, after all. He owns my body and my soul.'

With this in mind, Aura took the rough treatment of her breasts and the strange feeling in her vagina. Momonga-sama, meanwhile, started to speed up. His penis pushed against the fabric, and Aura could feel its tip against her smooth skin. She started to feel good, though she didn't know why. Probably because he was a Supreme Being. But what was strange, was that her vagina felt wet, like Aura had peed herself. But she knew she hadn't.

'Why does my vagina feel so wet? And so weird? Ah, Momonga probably knows. But I shouldn't ask him, it's too embarrassing.'

Aura felt some strange urge inside of her, wanting to be let out. She knew it was from being touched by her master. She moved her hips against his penis, so that it rubbed against her wet vagina even more. A strange pressure started building down there.

"Momonga-sama...Momonga-sama..." the elf girl moaned. She put her hands on his and pressed them even harder against her breasts.

After another minute, Momonga-sama started to hurt Aura from the rough treatment. His arms were squeezing her against his chest and his hips were bucking wildly against her bum. His penis went in and out of her legs, faster and faster, and she was overwhelmed by her master's power. In and out, in and out, Momonga's penis getting bigger and bigger, until he gave one final push.

A liquid out of Momonga's penis in a massive burst. Momonga-sama convulsed and slammed her against his chest for several seconds until the stream ended. By then, her shorts and underwear were completely soaked. She could feel the moist cloth against her vagina, which again, made her feel really weird.

With a final grunt, Momonga-sama went limp. His hands fell off Aura's breasts and he started to snore. Aura slowly moved a hand down and touched the liquid with a finger, before bringing it up to her face. It smelled good, and... tasted good, too. After licking her finger clean, Aura smiled. She was sleeping with Momonga-sama!

Aura fell asleep, dreaming of Momonga-sama touching her some more, groping and licking, doing things her premature body didn't quite understand...


	5. Aura on Earth p2

Aaand here's another one, the day after! I just love this so much! I'll update again soon.

* * *

Aura woke up slowly, still dreaming of Momonga-sama's big hands holding her to his broad chest. His manly scent filled the bed and made her sigh in contentment. She turned to nuzzle against him, only to be met with nothing.

'What? Did I just dream I slept with Momonga-sama? That he touched me?'

Aura cautiously lowered a hand to her nether regions, to feel a crusty substance all over her pants. It was the strange liquid, all dried up. She sighed in relief, and then blushed when she remembered having her vagina touched by his penis, through their pants.

'It happened! Yes! But... where is Momonga-sama? I should thank him for being so generous as to sleep next to my unworthy self!'

The little girl got out of the bed and wandered into the kitchen, where she saw Momonga-sama. He was sitting in the only chair, eating a small bowl of pasta. He looked tired, and Aura hoped it wasn't because of her waking him up. She was unbelievably lucky he didn't abandon her. When Momonga-sama saw her, he froze. Aura's master looked at her in surprise, and as his gaze moved lower, he made a grunt in disbelief and paled.

'Did I do something wrong?'

"Momonga-sama! I wanted to say thank you for letting me sleep with you! I will work as hard as I can to prove my worth!" Aura said, hoping he wasn't mad about something.

"You slept with me?" He said, his face now an inscrutable mask.

"Yes! You let me sleep next to you, and... you touched me." Aura ducked her head shyly as she blushed again.

"I...touched you. It wasn't a dream..." Momonga-sama flicked his gaze to Aura's pants again. They were dirty, full of the mysterious, dried up liquid.

"No. You brought my unworthy self with you! Thank you so much, Momonga-sama!" Aura said. She bowed, to show her gratitude but also to hide the mess. She was embarrassed her master had seen her in such a state.

"Well... um... you're welcome, Aura. Now, uh, why don't you clean up? You can... take off your clothes and... wash your... soft skin..."

'Oh no, he noticed! Oh, of course he noticed, he's a Supreme Being! I need to clean up right away, so I can better serve him.'

"Ok, Momonga-sama! Whatever you want!"

"You can use my bathroom, over there."

"Thank you Momonga-sama! I'll clean myself up immediately, so I can serve you however you want!" As Aura said this, her master blinked.

"Serve me... however I want?" He asked. Was this a test?

"Of course! My body and soul belong to you! You're the last Supreme Being, who stayed until the end! You can do whatever you want with me!" After this, his left eye started twitching. Momonga-sama took a deep breath, before motioning for Aura to leave.

* * *

Aura stripped in Momonga-sama's bathroom, taking of her shirt before peeling off her shorts and underwear. She put her clothes in a neat pile on the floor and stepped in the shower. She fiddled with the controls for a few seconds until she managed to get hot water. It felt nice. The hot water loosened the gunk on her groin and she watched it go down the drain, with a melancholy feeling. She hoped Momonga-sama would touch her again, preferably soon.

OF course, just water wasn't enough to be clean. Aura had to thoroughly wash herself, so as to not be a disgrace to her master! She took a bar of soap from a nearby shelf. As she scrubbed her arms, to get rid of sweat, Aura smelled something familiar on the soap; Momonga's scent!

'By the Supreme Beings! This is Momonga-sama's personal soap! I can't use this! He'll be angry when he finds out!'

Aura frantically looked around, but there was no other soap. And her master had told her to wash herself. Did that mean to use his personal soap? No! She didn't dare! But she couldn't disobey his orders either...

Aura decided to keep using the soap. When she finished washing her arms, she lathered up her breasts, remembering who had previously held them. They were slightly bruised now, but she didn't mind. Imagining it was Momonga-sama who cupped the small, almost nonexistent breasts, she started to move her hands around. Her nipples perked up, though Aura didn't know why. But, she had to keep washing herself.

Aura trailed her nimble fingers down her navel, until they were resting on top of her dirty vagina. To remove the substance still remaining, she rubbed her soapy fingers around the edge of her privates. This, again, felt weird. After a few seconds, the shower had washed away the soap from her fingers.

'It'll take forever if I only use my fingers! I'll have to rub my vagina with Momonga's soap bar, to finish quickly!'

The elf girl brought the soap to her vagina and rubbed it around, to clean herself. Knowing that Momonga-sama had touched it before made her feel even warmer. She started imagining him cleaning his big, hard penis with it.

'I can't think that! This is Momonga-sama! I'm not worthy of seeing his... his penis... ah, I cleaned the outside, but the inside of my vagina is still dirty. I'll need to scrub even more with his soap, touching my vagina...

With this as her excuse, Aura pushed the soap onto the inner folds of her sweet flesh. This made the feeling even more intense. And now, the strange liquid was leaking out of her vagina! What was going on?

Aura started rubbing the soap more forcefully, imagining it as Momnga-sama's powerful member. Her other hand grabbed a tiny breast and started pinching her nipple, like her master had done the night before. It started to feel good and she started to moan.

'What's going on? Momonga-sama, what's happening to me? Why do I want you to touch me so much? Momonga-sama, Momonga-sama!'

With a sensual moan, Aura had her first orgasm, pretending her master was grinding and groping her small body. After the ecstasy, she realized she had tarried for several minutes. Aura quickly finished washing herself. She dried herself on a towel.

'Wait, what do I wear to see momonga-sama? My clothes are dirty! I guess... I'll wear this towel.'

And with that, Aura wrapped herself in the small towel. It just barely covered her breasts and went right below her small bum.

'I hope Momonga-sama doesn't see my private parts!'


	6. Aura on Earth p3

Part 3: Momonga reacts to an elf girl wearing nothing but a small towel, who will do anything he says!

There's probably going to be one more part for this little story, then back to random stuff. If you have any ideas, tell me.

* * *

When Aura walked back to the kitchen, Momonga-sama had finished his pasta. He looked hungry, and was staring at his empty bowl.

"Momonga-sama! I'm clean! How can I serve you?"

Aura's master looked at her. She wished the towel was bigger, because it just barely covered her breasts and privates. She had nothing else to wear.

"I'm... good, Aura." Now he was looking at her smooth legs, still damp from the shower. She squeezed them together, aware of her lack of underwear. The air cooled the water on her vagina, making her flinch in surprise.

As she squirmed under her master's gaze, Aura's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since she came to this world.

"Ah, you haven't eaten yet. I only have one package of ramen left, that was supposed to be my supper. I'll have to buy some more today."

Momonga-sama had no food? That was terrible! How could his servants allow this to happen? Actually, Aura had yet to see anyone but him. She would look into that. But first, she would feed her master! And herself.

"Don't worry, Momonga-sama! I have the [Brunch Giver], which gives one brunch every day. You can eat all you want!"

Aura took the item out of her inventory. It was a large silver tray, covered with a silver dome. She activated it's magic and uncovered the platter, revealing a simple meal; half a dozen pancakes, maple and strawberry syrup, orange juice, toast with butter and jam, eggs and bacon. It was nothing compared to what the Supreme Beings should normally eat, but it was the highest quality food item Aura had.

"You... can access your inventory?" Momonga-sama asked. He was practically salivating at the food in front of him.

"Of course! I'm equipped with everything Bukubukuchagama-sama gave me! Except my clothes, those were put in my treehouse home in the sixth arena."

At his, Momonga-sama grinned. His eyes flitted to Aura's breasts.

"Perfect! But, I only have one chair. How will you eat?"

"I can sit on the floor!"

"No, it's dirty, and you just washed... your skin... " Momonga-sama looked back at Aura's clean legs.

'His floor is dirty? How could this happen to a Supreme Being's residence? But, that's for later. Where could I sit? Momonga-sama's sitting on the only chair, unless... would he let me...'

"Could...could I sit on your lap, Momonga-sama?" The little girl asked timidly. Her master stilled. Was she too presumptious? Was she going to be abandoned?

"Of course, Aura. But first, you should get yourself a knife. The meal came with a desert fork you can use."

Aura walked to the drawer and took out a plastic knife, aware of her master's heavy gaze on her. She shivered with the memory of his hands groping her. Her vagina moistened. Without her realizing it, her hand loosened, and she dropped the knife with a crash. It slid under the fridge.

"Pick up the knife, Aura." her master commanded.

Aura kneeled, but her small arms couldn't reach. She had to get the knife she dropped, but if she bent, Momonga would see her private parts. After hesitating, she bent down. As she picked up the knife, she stuck her bum into the air, for her master to see. She quickly got back up, pulling down the towel.

The little girl was mortified and looked at her master, but he just stared at her. A vein was throbbing in his forehead.

"Good girl, Aura. Now sit on my lap."

Aura sat on Momonga-sama's right leg, careful to not touch him with her wet vagina. She didn't want to ruin his clothes and make him angry, but she was too embarassed to tell him about it. It was so dirty!

As Momonga-sama reached to take his food, his strong arms rubbed against Aura's small shoulders. She whimpered quietly as she started to feel warm again. She tried to stay still, so not get wetter than she was.

"Aura, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating? Are you not comfortable?" Her master was so kind, to ask if she was okay! Aura could never tell him that she wanted him to touch her more.

"It's fine, Momonga-sama."

"Nonsense! Sit straight on my lap, that'll be better for you!"

No! Now Aura would get him dirty! She tried her best, but as the girl sat on top of her master's lap, she could feel her juices leaking on top of his pants. She wriggled, trying to stop it, but it just made the mess worse. As Aura wriggled her bum over Momonga-sama's lap, she felt a familiar hardness poke her vagina. His penis! Why did that make her feel even warmer? What was going on?

"M-Momonga-sama, what's happening? I feel weird, like I did last night!"

"It's ok, Aura. Do you want to make me happy?"

"Yes! I live to serve you!"

"Good. Then keep moving your little bum. It makes me very happy."

Aura didn't know why she had to, but she squirmed some more, and her master's penis got even bigger. At some point, she felt his hands on her chest. They were rubbing her breasts. She suddenly realized how flat and tiny they were. Nothing he would ever care about. But Momonga-sama kept rubbing, and started pinching them too.

"Ahh... Momonga-sama... I'm feeling really warm..."

"Where do you feel warm, Aura?"

"In... in my vagina..." Aura was embarassed to say the word.

"That's ok. Your body is just telling you it wants me to touch you more. And, you can also call it your pussy, or you cunt."

Momonga-sama lowered a hand to the edge of Aura's towel, right above her vagina.

"No! Don't touch my pussy! It's dirty" Aura screamed.

"It's ok, your body just wants me."

And with that, Aura's master placed his hand on top of her wet cunt. She reacted immediately, yowling as waves of pleasure were sent throughout her body. Momonga-sama's penis got even bigger, pressing against the bottom of it as his hand caressed the top. The heat spread inside, and she wanted him to cool it with his body.

"Momonga-sama... touch me more..."

The Supreme Being bent down and licked Aura's pointed ear. He started sucking on it, with his left hand groping her, his right hand playing with her clitoris and his penis humping her vagina. It was too much for her to take. After only a few seconds, the child felt her second climax, even better than her first. A wave of liquid- "That's your cum, Aura" burst out, soaking Momonga-sama's hand and pants. Aura felt like she was floating on a wave of bliss.

"Momonga-sama..."

Suddenly, Momonga-sama looked at the clock on the oven.

"Shit, I'm late! Aura, stay here. I'll be back tonight, and I will take you, and make you mine."

Make her his? Aura already belonged to her master! Before she could say anything, he shot up and ran out the door, with her juices still soaking his pants. Leaving behind a confused, sopping bundle of nerves.


	7. Aura on Earth p4

And the conclusion to my little spinoff. Of course, if you want more, tell me what you want.

For the main story, I'm thinking of having Ainz/ Renner in the next chapter. Of course, Renner loves Climb, so she would never give up her chastity willingly...

* * *

After Momonga-sama left, Aura cleaned everything up. She had been close to climaxing again, and his abrupt departure had left her craving his touch. To distract herself, the little girl put away her towel and cleared the kitchen table. She put away the food and washed the dishes. Then she swept the floor. Then she washed the bathroom, made Momonga-sama's bed... she wasn't as good as the maids, but Aura knew how to keep a home clean.

'I'm like a housewife, keeping the house clean until my... husband... comes home!'

As she thought of being her master's wife, Aura shuddered in delight. She knew it was wrong of her to think she could ever be his wife, but Aura could dream. And she did. All day, Aura fantasized of her master, touching her in ways she'd never thought of before. Her pussy was dripping all day long.

Late in the evening, Momonga-sama stormed in the tiny apartment. He was angry, shaking and breathing heavily. Aura was in his bedroom, having just finished organizing his wardrobe. She was still naked.

"Momonga-sama! You're back! Why are you angry?" The little girl shouted in excitement and confusion.

"I've been thinking of you all day, Aura. All damn day, your tiny, undeveloped body underneath my hands. Your perfect ears, your beautiful, nonexistent breasts and pointy nipples... I imagined holding your smooth legs and then claiming what I deserve, your precious cunt. But my idiotic coworker was there all day, never leaving me alone long enough to masturbate. So I've been thinking about you, and unable to relieve myself. So now, I'm taking what I want!"

As he raged, Momonga-sama walked to his room, where he had heard Aura's voice. She was getting nervous, because she was naked and still didn't understand what was happening. She lived to serve her master but she didn't want him to see her pussy. Especially now that it was wet.

"Momonga-sama! I'm naked!" She shouted. She was still uncomfortable being seen like this.

"That's even better!" He answered as he burst through the door.

The Supreme Being stood in the doorway. His shirt was off and his chest was heaving. Aura shrank back, not in fear, but in embarassment. She covered her pussy with her hands. Momonga-sama tackled her onto the bed, pushed her onto her back and started sucking her erect nipples. Aura moaned at the pleasure.

'Momonga-sama- he's sucking my breasts! I'm feeling all hot and good again!'

Aura slowly uncovered her damp pussy. She knew her master wanted it. He lowered his head and started planting kisses down her body. From her breasts, to her belly button, to the top of her cunt. He sucked on her erect clitoris, making her moan in pleasure.

'Momonga-sama! It feels so good! Please, lick me more!'

Momonga-sama started licking Aura's pussy, penetrating it with his tongue as his hands squeezed her breasts. She could only take it for a few seconds before she came, squirting her master with her juices. To her surprise, he licked it all up. He raised his head and grinned, focusing on the little girl's plump lips. Momonga-sama moved forward and kissed her passionately, with his erection poking her ripe privates through his pants. She tasted her juices on his lips. His tongue dominated her mouth as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

'Momonga-sama's tongue is in my mouth, his hands are on my chest and his penis is rubbing my cunt! It's too much! Momonga-sama, it's so good!'

Aura orgasmed for the fourth time that day, and it was too much for her. The pleasure overloaded her young mind and she fainted, thinking about her amazing master who touched her body so much.

Ainz POV

'Yes! Aura belongs to me! Twelve years I spent on Yggdrasil, and now I'm getting my reward! Screw you shitty devs, I got what your stupid rules wouldn't let me have; a slave girl to fuck!'

As the little girl orgasmed and fainted, Suzuki withdrew his tongue from her mouth. This had been going on for too long, his dick wanted pussy! Seing Aura's prefect little ass that morning and then groping and humping her had made him horny all day, with no way to relieve himself. He threw off his pants, staring at his meat. It had never gotten this big before; six and a half inches was a record.

After a moment's hesitation, the thirty year old virgin thrust his dick into the unconscious girl. It penetrated her cunt and split her hymen, making him feel better than he ever had. He had taken her virginity, and her blood stained his cock when he pulled out.

'Oh, fuck, this is amazing!'

Suzuki rocked back and forth, using Aura's body as he wanted. He pushed his dick all the way in, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He continued to grope her as her virgin pussy was stretched to accommodate his monster cock. He kept at it, taking everything the little girl had to offer. She belonged to him.

"Aura, you belong to me! I'm going to do this all the time, because you serve me!"

Suzuki was slightly insane by now. He thrust faster and faster, pushing Aura back and forth. She groaned in pain, but was still half unconscious. After a minute of the harsh treatment, Suzuki reached his end. Having never felt such pleasure before, he gave one last grunt and unloaded all of his sperm into the little kid. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, dick still in her pussy.

"She's never even had a period, so I can do this whenever I want!"


End file.
